Forever Love
by snowyflake
Summary: Takes place 2 years after Breaking Dawn, A story between Seth and Cathy, but what will happen when Cathy finds out Seth's secret? And what will Cathy do when she finds Seth in the woods............naked?Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I've already written one fanfic on Jacob so I thought I might write one about Seth. Both my favorite characters. I really hope you like this story! Please please please review and tell me what you think! I will update soon! Lols.**

**Me:I do own twilight!**

**Stephenie Meyer: No _I_ do!**

**Me: Damn......hey! What are you doing here?**

**Stephenie Meyer: Um......dunno, it is _your_ fanfic you know.**

**Me:Oh......right.**

"Um....Hi!" A tall as guy just came and sat next to me, looking at me as if I was the best gift on Christmas morning. His smile was impossibly huge, his white teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"Hi!" I automatically smiled back, it was so impossible not to.

His smile widened, which I didn't even think was possible.

I looked into his beautiful, black eyes, it was so warm I felt like I might melt into them.

"Miss Wallace!" Mr D called.

I felt like punching him in the face, why did he have to interrupt this moment? I felt really stupid, I didn't even know this guy's name and I'm crazy about him. What the hell? Where was justice?

"Do we have a problem here Cathy Wallace?" Mr D yelled, his face turning red.

I reluctantly looked away from his eyes and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

Mr D seemed to keep an eye on me for the rest of school, giving me the evil eyes whenever I tried to turn my face away from white board. I did my best not to look at him, but I just couldn't help shooting a few glances at the boy's direction, and every time I did, he would be looking at me, smiling that warm smile.

Yes!

Finally the bell rang after what seemed like centuries.

I reached out for my books, placing them in my bag with unnecessary care. And when I looked up, he was standing there, waiting for me.

I felt the fire burn in my cheeks, feeling like the biggest idiot ever.

"I'm Seth Clearwater." He said in a soft voice, adding a smile.

"My name's Cathy." I let my eyes fix on the floorboard.

It was only then that I noticed we were the only people in the classroom. I glanced out the window, seeing nothing but gray mist. Huh?

I gasped as I heard rain pouring down.

Oh no! Stupid La Push weather! How on earth am I going to get home now?

I told myself that I was getting a driver's license soon.

Seth seemed to read my mind.

"How are you getting home?" He asked, looking a little worried.

"Um....." I felt myself flush again.

"Do you need a ride?"

I didn't mind the idea.

"Err......sure." I wasn't going to admit the fact that I can't drive, though he probably would have guessed.

He grinned again, and lead the way to his car.

The familiar street blurred past me, until a small, green house appeared behind the thick screen of rain. I wondered if my brother would be back from his basketball game. I hoped not.

"It's that green one." I told him.

He pulled over in front of my house.

"See you tomorrow!" Seth called as was about to close the car door.

"See ya!" The grin spread across his face again, I smiled back.

I watched as his car disappeared down the road, knowing it was stupid, but hoping that maybe he'd turn back. But he didn't, and I knew that.

Observing carefully, I tried to work out what was going on in the house.

There was loud music playing inside the house, and I could see the shapes moving through the curtain – probably more of Josh's mates.

I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't he party somewhere else? Didn't he have anything better to do?

I slammed the door as loudly as I could behind me, gritting my teeth as the foul smell of beer hit me. Gross!

"Sup lil sis!" My brother called from across the room, obviously drunk.

I could still remember the old Josh, before he cut his hair short, before he started hanging out with the all sorts, when he was still _Josh._ I could still remember how he used to always stand up for me in front of all his mates, how he would always share the good stuff with me, how he used to treat me like his little sister.

But those times are gone. Now, he's officially a stupid, teenage boy.

I exhaled sharply as one of his mates started smiling at me, showing all of his scummy teeth.

Clenching my hands, I stormed up to my room and kicked the door shut, hearing the boys laugh loudly after me.

Concentrating on next week's homework wasn't such a good idea either, I had to read the question at least five times before my brain could switch on.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

I wasn't stupid enough to open it.

"A phone call for you!" Someone called, their voice half drowned out by the music.

Angela?

I cautiously opened the door, the phone was on the floor, that person probably didn't bother to wait for me to get the phone off them.

Quickly closing the door behind me, I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice was all dry.

"Hi!" Came Seth's voice, sounding relieved.

"Seth!" That came out all squeaky, not at all what it was meant to sound.

"Yeah." He sounded a bit embarrassed.

Suddenly the cloud that was covering my thoughts disappeared, leaving not even one trace behind.

"How did you know my number?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh....your brother used to be in my class." He told me.

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Er....I just called to check that you are um...okay." He confessed, embarrassed again.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh....it's nothing....just that you seemed pretty tense when you went home......um.....that was probably just my imagination. Never mind."

Wrong!

"See you at school tomorrow!" He sounded hopeful – as if I could possibly say no to him!

"Bye!"

I was reluctant to put the phone down, but it seemed pretty stupid to hang on to such a weird conversation.

Carefully sneaking out to the bathroom and making sure none of Josh's mates are around, I took a long, hot shower, feeling oddly cheerful at the idea that I was going to see Seth soon.

I pulled my old, blue pajamas on, and blew my hair dry.

My towel stunk of alcohol.

Don't tell me one of his mates threw up on my towel!

I felt like screaming, and I swore to myself that I was moving out as soon as I was old enough.

My bed was cold, and I shivered as I jumped in, falling deep asleep in less than a minute.

I was in a strange forest, the trees were in the shapes of claws and faces, but I didn't feel the least bit scared, because Seth was by my side, his smile huge as he stared into my eyes.

Something growled behind us.

"What's....." My voice trailed off as Seth started shaking, his eyes were huge.

"Seth!" I cried as I reached out for him.

"No! Don't come near me!"

"What?!"

I took a step back, what was happening?

Then I saw what was behind us – a women with golden hair, more beautiful then anything I've ever seen. Her pale skin, her smile, her red eyes, all so perfect.

I turned around to tell Seth that there was nothing to be scared about, just a female with freaky eyes.

But Seth was gone.

And in his place, stood a huge wolf.

**Did you enjoy it? Tell me what you think by reviewing! XD I might update faster if you review!**

**Okay lols.**

**Snowyflake.**


	2. Chapter 2 Going for a Walk

**Sorry for the late update!OMFJ that rhymes!**

**Okay, anyway, would it make up for the late update if this chapter was really long? **

**Thanks to: addictedbooklover, musicbee, AlwaysBettingOnAlice, I Am Switzerland101 and Wotcher-Tonks.**

**Also a huge thanks to those that added this story to their favourites.**

**I hate doing disclaimers so I only put one on my first chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

I gasped as I woke up, my eyes wide open.

What the hell was _that_?

I sighed, I usually had weird dreams, but they never really scared me. I tried not to remember that some of my dreams were some sort of prophecy or warning.

It wouldn't make any sense anyway.

The beep of my alarm made me jump.

7:30 already?

Running my fingers through my hair, I got out of bed and reluctantly changed out of my pajamas.

I headed for the bathroom, checking my phone as I passed my desk.

_1 Unread Message_

It was from Angela.

_Wanna go watch a movie fri__day nite? How I wish we were in da same skool! XoXo. Angela._

It took me a moment to figure out that today was Tuesday, the foggy cloud that covered my thoughts is back again.

I quickly rushed down to the kitchen after I brushed my teeth, it was eight thirty already.

Josh was snoring loudly on the couch, empty beer bottles scattered all over the floor.

I swear if I told mum just 1 percent of what Josh does these days, he would be _dead_.

The fridge was emptied out by Josh's mates.

Tipping the cereal box upside-down, I realised that it was pouring with rain again.

I didn't bother to lock the door, I just grabbed my coat and started walking away from my house.

A foggy, silver shape blurred into my vision.

A car?

How did Josh come up with the money to buy a car?

Then I nearly jumped wiith joy as I realised it wasn't Josh's car.

A blurred shape stood beside the car, and even though I couldn't see properly through the thick rain, there was no mistake in the tall, muscular figure, the short, black hair, and the huge, warm smile.

I wanted so much to scream out him name and run into his arms, but saved myself just in time from making a fool of myself.

Instead, I smiled back at him, and struggled to keep a normal pace as I walked towards his car.

"Need a ride?" He didn't even wait for me to answer before he opened the door.

"Thanks." I said to Seth as I jumped in, greatful to be out of the rain, but even more greatful to be with Seth.

I wanted to ask why he came to give me a ride to school, but he seemed to read my mind before I could say anything.

"I noticed yesterday how you didn't have a car, so I thought you might need a ride." He said casually as he pointed to the pouring rain, "Figured out you won't really want to walk to school on a day like this."

"You figured right." I said.

He gave me another one of his wide, cheery grins, chasing away whatever it was that was blocking my thoughts.

A sigh reading _La Push High_ came into view.

Once we got out of the car, my friend Lucy raised her eyebrows as she saw me getting out of Seth's car, but she kept away from us.

It seemed like Mr D was still supicious of me for some reasons – he was still watching my every move, as if I might pounce on him if he wasn't paying attention.

The rest of the classes stretched on like a elastic string, and I felt as if I might snap with impatience at any moment.

Finally!

I jumped up from my desk, planning to run to the cafeteria.

Just as I headed for the foor, I bumped into Paul.

"Watch it!" He growled.

Geez, _he _seemed to be in a bad mood –as usual.

At least he won't be here next year.

Ignoring his grumpy glare, I pushed the cafeteria door open.

My eyes scanned for Seth.

Only to find that he was sitting with a group of friends.

I noticed how his attention kept drifting away from their conversation.

The huge, warm grin spread across his face, it seemed as if he'd been waiting for me.

I quickly walked over to the chattering group.

Everyone on that table turned their attention to me.

Geez.

"Err.........hi!" I stood awkwardly at one end of the table.

Seth briefly introduced me to his friends.

Even though I see them everyday, I still couldn't help but be shocked at their size.

They were so _huge!_

The tallest of the guys waved their hand in front of my face. Jacob, I think.

"Um.....can you stop staring?" Jacob said.

"Oh.......sorry......" I shifted my feet, embarrased.

Seth saved me just in time, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a empty table.

It was really weird how I didn't even have one single lesson at school with him.

My friends all looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"_What?_" I mouthed at them.

They just started giggling loudly and wolf wistled.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Seth.

He always seemed to be wearing his inviting grin.

I smiled back, hurting my own cheeks.

Seth was the usual, cheery self, chatting away while I listened and laughed.

Damn!

Time seemed to fly away when I'm with Seth, and my shoulders literally dropped when I heard the bell ring.

Me and Seth walked together since our class was in the same block.

"Bye!"I said as the gym came into view.

"Bye!"

P.E was much more boring than I thought.

Everyone cheered when I kicked the ball into the net. I didn't know why I was so good at sports, it wasn't like I liked doing it much.

I sighed as I heard rain pouring down on the roof of the gym.

Why did it always have to rain in La Push?

I took a quick shower and pulled my own clothes on – that was one good thing about La Push High, you didn't have to wear uniform.

As I walked out of the changing room, I realized that I was the only person in the school gym.

I headed for the door, wondering if Josh would be trashing the house with his friends again.

Seth was leaning against the door, staring out at the forest.

"Hi!" I called out cheerfully.

He jumped, as if he hadn't heard my clumsy footsteps.

"Oh, hi!"

He didn't asked if I needed to borrow his car again, he just took my hand while we ran to his car in the pouring rain, and opened door for me when we got to there.

The familiar road blurred past us.

Seth stopped talking when we reached my house.

I gulped.

Whoever was in the house was smashing bottles onto the floor, laughing and shouting like idiots. Great! Looks like I won't be sleeping tonight!

I sighed as I was about to get out of the car.

"Hey." Came Seth's voice.

I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

His grin once again flashed across his face.

"Want to stay at my house tonight?"

Really? I didn't mind that idea.

"Well, I mean, my mum's always staying at Charlie's house now, and um.......your house......"

Then he read my surprised expression.

"I mean,"He said quickly, blushing slightly. "you don't have to."

"And if I want to?" I smiled.

"Great!" The grin on his face literally stretched from ear to ear.

"I'll just go get my stuff first."

Seth nodded.

I think I recognised the music coming from the house – Hot n Cold?

The front door was unlocked, but probably no burglar would want to rob a house full of crazy, drunk people.

I quickly rushed up to my bedroom to grab my pajamas and toothbrush, the rudhed down again, trying not to catch too much attention from all the people in the house.

"I'm staying at Seth's place tonight 'kay?" I called across the room to Josh.

"Who's Seth?" He asked, but he didn't seemed the least bit interested, so I quickly stepped out of the house before he could ask any more questions.

Seth was standing beside his car, watching me wth curious eyes.

"_What?" _I snapped, I hated it when people stared at me like that.

He seemed amused at my sudden grumpyness, but he knew better than to say anything else that might annoy me more.

It wasn't very far from my house to Seth's, it only took about 5 minutes.

A tiny, brown house was standing in front of the shadowy, uninviting forest.

Before I could even unbuckle my seat belt, Seth had already opened the passenger door, smiling and waiting for me.

I got out of the car and shivered as rain poured down on my hair and clothes.

Something loomed over me and shielded me from the rain. Then I laughed to myself as I realized that it was Seth.

I still couldn't believe the _size_ of him.

"Do I get t o hear the joke?" Seth asked, holding my hand and pulling me toward his house.

"No." I shouted over the sound of the rain. "You won't get it."

Once we were inside the house, I took off my jacket.

Despite Seth's effort to save me from the rain, I was still soaking wet.

He didn't have to give me a tour of his house – you can see all the rooms from the tiny living room.

Seth's enormous size looked oddly out of place in this small, cozy house.

Before I could say anything, Seth's stomach growled.

We both broke into a fit of helpless giggles.

Just like before, time seemed to fly away when I was with Seth, it was nine o'clock already, and we were sitting on the couch, eating pizza.

I had to say, I wasn't _that_ surprised at Seth's appetite – how _can_ I be surprised when you compare it to his size?

It was getting even colder in the evening, and I shivered as goose bumps appeared along my arm.

Seth put his arm around me, and I instantly felt warm. How could his skin get so _hot?_ It 's like he'd just jumped out of a toaster or something.

We both yawned hugely at the same time.

"We should get some sleep now. " He managed to say in between laughs.

Seth lead me to his tiny bedroom, most of the space was taken up by his bed.

"Where are you going t o sleep?" I doubted he would fit on the couch.

He shrugged. "I'll find somewhere – I'll sleep in the bath if I have to." He added playfully.

I rolled my eyes. I knew that no matter how much I argued, Seth would never let _me_ sleep in the bath.

"Oh crap."

"What?" Seth asked.

"My stuff is still in your car."

"I'll go get it."

He gently closed the door behind him.

That was when something caught my eye. A carefully framed picture stood in the centre of the coffee table, on the photo, a young looking man was holding a little kid – probably Seth.

Seth looked so childishly cute!

Round cheeks, dark, brown eyes, the same, warm smile.

I heard the click of the front door, then footsteps.

How did Seth get my things so quickly?

"Who's that?" I asked him, nodding towards the photo.

Seth looked down, as if he was upset.

"That was my father." His gaze dropped to the floor. "He died."

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean t........."

"That's okay." He cut me off. "It's not like it was your fault."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I jumped into Seth's bed and tucked myself in.

Poor him.

I knew exactly what it's like to lose someone you loved.

The door opened, and Seth's size blocked the little light that filtered through the doorway.

"Just checking if you need anything." He said before I could ask.

"No thanks."

"Good night." He still seemed a bit upset about his father.

"Night." I said just as he flicked out the lights.

I fell asleep in less than a minute.

The dark forest loomed over me, pushing away every trace of sunshine.

It was like a follow-on from my last dream.

The Seth wolf growled at the woman, baring its teeth high over its mouth., and put itself between me and the newcomer.

Despite my horror that Seth had turned into a overgrown dog, I reached out to the golden-haired woman. It's not like I can let this wolf kill her!

Suddenly, the woman's buring gaze locked mine, her beautiful lips curved up into a smile, and she took a step towards me.

The wolf growled again, but this time, more fierce

Then I remembered something.

It all fitted together like a puzzle.

This woman was a vampire!

It's kind of embarrassing, but I used to be really obssessed with Sci-Fi books and the supernatrual world, I can swear I've done more work on that than I have on Social Studies.

The attractive features, the pale, wite skin, the snowy teeth, the glinting, strange eyes.

But before I could do anything, the vampire had already lunged toward me, and the wolf, too, had leaped to meet the vampire's attack.

I gasped as a pair of hands grabbed me from behind - more like a pair of claws, squashing my shoulders with a single finger.

The Seth-wolf was distracted for a brief millisecond, and the blonde vampire took advantage.

She raked her hands – more claws, across the wolf's muzzle, and knocked the wolf back at least ten metres with a blow to the head.

And he lay on the ground, unmoving and bleeding.

I wasn't sure if I was screaming in my dream or in reality, but then the light was turned on, and that jerked me fully awake.

"What's wrong?" Seth didn't sound at all like he'd just woke up, instead, he sounded as if he was on full alert.

After Seth scanned the room twice, he looked back at me.

Warm tears rolled down my cheeks and dripped onto the pillow.

Seth quickly sat down next to me and put his long, muscular, warm arms around me, making me feel better instantly.

I wasn't crying because a random vampire appeared in my dream, I was crying because that, if my dream came true, it meant Seth's life would be in danger.

I buried my head in his shoulder to hide my sobs, but intead, it just messed up his shirt.

"Sorry." I managed to blurt out between the tears.

Seth stroked my hair, he didn't seem to get that I meant his shirt. "You don't need to be."

I listened to the rhythmetic beat of his heart, and fell nito a dreamless sleep in his hug.

Hot! So hot!

My eyes flung open.

I was literally sweating like a pig!

I didn't even have to think to know that the heat was coming from Seth.

His arms were like iron bars around me. I tried getting out of Seth's hug without waking him without much success.

I looked up to check if he was awake.

Seth looked so peaceful.

His eyelashes brushed his cheeks, and his beautiful, russet skin looked like satin under the faint light.

Seth wore a huge smile on his lips, almost as big as the ones he upts on when he's awake.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

I tried shaking his arm, but it didn't seem to disturb him.

It was getting _way_ too hot right now, I felt as if I might melt into a puddle if I didn't get up. And there was only one way that I could think of to wake Seth.

"Seth!" I screamed in his ear.

Good! It worked.

"Huh?" He seemed to be on full alert, as if a monster might pop out of no where at any time.

Then Seth sighed in relief as he saw me.

"What were you dreaming about?" I wondered out loud curiously.

"Huh?"

"You were smiling like a idiot when you were sleeping." I commented, smiling to myself as I remembered how his face had looked.

"Oh......."Seth studied his hands, "I was dreaming about you........"he admitted shyly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"See you later!" I called out to Josh.

I was on my way back to Seth's house, I've decided to go back to get my school books from my house, and then let Seth drive me to school.

The door was unlocked, and I thought my brother was the only one who's too lazy to lock the door!

"Seth?" I called out.

There was no answer.

"Seth?!" I tried again.

Still nothing.

Well, he _did_ say that he was going for a walk...........

I suddenly had this crazy idea to find him in the forest, I mean, it was still pretty early for school, and it would be pretty fun to go exploring.

So I got out of the house without my heavy schoolbag, and stepped into the gloomy forest.

Okay, bad idea.

Why didn't I think before I listened to myself?

I'm lost in the dark woods and _nobody_ would be able to find me.

The damp, muddy ground made a disgusting _plop_ sound with every step I took, rain that was collected on the leaves from yesterday constantly poured onto my head.

Ewww! Yuck! A spider's just managed to make it's way up to my shoulder.

Suddenly, I heard someone talking, wait, more like arguing.

Yes!

I quickly and clumsily made my way toward the voice, hoping like mad that it was someone I knew.

And it was.

There was Seth standing there, with another beautiful, russet- skinned female, arguing, their arms swinging around as they shouted at eachother.

I heard my own jaws drop with a _plop_ sound.

All of a sudden the spider that's still on my back didn't bother me anymore.

What bothered me was, that both of them, the woman and Seth.

Were naked.

**Ohhhh! Did you like that chapter? That's like the longest one I've ever done!**

**Well lols please please please review and tell me what you think!**

**LOLS.**

**Snowyflake**


	3. Chapter 3 What the hell!

**Thanks you to my reviewers musicbee, twilite addict, I Am Switzerland101, addictedbooklover and cherry-s-twin! You guys rock! **

**Um........I've decided to do this review thing so here it is:**

**First reviewer: musicbee**

**Best review:um.....I am Switzerland101 and music both get this prize!!!:D**

**When you're floating up and up in your bubble, that bubble has a habit of bursting. The higher you climb, that further you have to fall. - Lynette, Noughts & Crosses**

_Cover your eyes!_ A tiny voice screamed in my head, but I just couldn't stop staring at Seth.

Then my senses came back to me, and reality hit me like a ton of bricks.

How _could_ he? That _jerk_!

I let the anger swell up inside my chest

My mouth was still hanging widely open.

I felt like going up and punching both of them in the face, but instead my body took over, and my legs carried me towards Seth's house.

Good that neither of them seemed to have noticed me, probably way too carried away in their argument.

I ran for it after I grabbed my bag from Seth's place, sprinting down the road as my heartbeats blurred my vision.

_What if there's another explanation?_ The tiny voice shouted.

Well I wasn't in the mood of thinking of ways to forgive Seth.

_Shut up!_ I shouted back, not caring if anyone heard me – I was sick of that little voice bossing me around.

I hadn't realised that I'd reached my house until I bumped into a huge recycling bin that stood just beside my mailbox.

Clenching my fists, I kicked the door open.

The living room was a sight.

Broken beer bottles scattered all over the floor, pieces of leftover pizza laid on the sofa, and there was a huge puddle on the counter beside the sink.

Well Josh can clean his own mess up.

I stormed up to my room and slammed the door shut.

I had to face it, and I knew that.

Seth.

Even though I'd only known him for three days, I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't act all nice to me when he was up to the..........._naked_ stage with someone else.

But I'd seen it with my own eyes, and I wasn't _that_ good at daydreaming.

I couldn't help remembering the gorgeous woman back in the forest, amd jeoulousy washed over me without asking for my permission.

Someone knocked on the door downstairs.

I didn't let myself think about what I was doing.

_It's not Seth. It's not Seth. It's not Seth._ I told myself all the way down the stairs.

I slowly turned the doornob.

"Hi!" Relief washed over his face. "Why didn't you come back? "

Why did he have to act as if he cared?

As much as I regretted it, I slammed the door shut in his face.

"Cathy?" Seth sounded anxious.

The tears that I'd managed to hold back for so long broke out of my control, making its way down my cheeks and onto my shirt.

I left Seth shouting my name outside my door while I ran back up to my bedroom and sobbed into my pillow, but I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was crying because I was angry.

_Very_ angry.

My window made a really weird noise.

Huh?

The noise came again, it sounded as if someone was banging on it.

I peeked through the tiny gap in between the curtain.

It was Seth.

**Seth's POV**

Did I do something wrong? Why was she ignoring me?

I could tell that she was mad at me, but for what?

It wasn't like Cathy to get mad at people for small things, so did I do something really bad?

Well, whatever it was, I had to try to make up for it.

I tried throwing stones at her window, but she never opened the curtains.

"Hey Seth!" A voice shouted behind me – Jacob.

I turned to face him, slightly annoyed.

"What?"

"Need a ride? You're gonna be late for school!"

I sighed. Maybe I should just let Cathy calm down.

"Having trouble?" Jacob asked as I got into his car.

I glared at him.

"No." I said sarcastically.

Jacob sighed. "Maybe you should tell her now."

"Tell her what?" I knew exactly what he meant, but I still wanted to delay it for just a few seconds.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

I gulped.

School was so torturing!

It felt as if nothing had a purpose anymore, nothing to look forward to.

Before this morning, I could come to school, and think that I would see Cathy again at lunch, and think that every morning I would have to get out of bed to see her, but that horrible, unstoppable hollow feeling was swallowing me up.

"Mr Clearwater?" Mr D called out my name.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Could you answer my question please?" I could tell he was in a foul mood.

I bet Cathy would know the answer if she was here.

"Mr Clearwater! Are you listening to me?" Mr D's face was going slightly red.

It was so hard t concentrate!

"Yes Sir, you asked me who was the first man to reach the North Pole."

The teacher sighed. "Just because you heard me it doesn't mean you were _listening_."

I've never hated History so _much_!

**Cathy's POV**

Boredom was poking every part of me.

I'd been sitting on the beach for six hours now, letting my mind wonder.

I tried not to think about what happened in the forest too much, but that annoying sound in my head kept taking Seth's side, arguing with me that this whole thing wasn't at all like the way I saw it, and Seth was totally _innocent_.

The salty waves gently brushed my toes, and the setting sun shone brightly, as if it was laughing at me.

I must be going crazy! How could the _sun_ laugh at me?

A swim in the sea might help.

I took off the shirt I was wearing to reveal a bikini-ish top that I put on just before coming to the beach.

The icy water stung my skin, but I didn't care. I jumped into the ocean and started the shore line, my tears becoming nothing in the sea.

Suddenly I hit something.

A rock?

A very _warm_ rock?

In my surprise, I nearly swallowed the whole ocean, I could feel myself starting to sink, more water pushed its way up my nose.

But the same something firmly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up.

I coughed al the water out of my lungs before I stared angrily at the russet-skinned person that was standing in the water, keeping me from drowning.

"Let go!" I snapped.

Seth loosened his grip, but kept close behind me as I swam towards the shore, just in case if I drowned again.

Once I was out, I realised how cold it's gotten since I jumped into the water.

Seth pulled me close to him as my teeth started to chatter.

"Let go of me you freak!" I screamed, as much as I appreciated his warmth, I knew I shouldn't let myself forgive him this easily.

His grip locked me close to him.

"What did I do wrong?" Seth sounded really hurt.

"What do you think?!" I screamed, taking out all my anger on him.

Seth looked confused.

I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself.

"I saw you and that bitch, in the forest, naked."

He froze for a brief second, his face blank.

I quickly pushed him away while I had the chance, and started running away from Seth, not even caring as the cold wind wipped my body like tiny, sharp needles.

A pair of strong, warm arms once again wound around me, making me feel warm and safe instantly.

I knew I couldn't bare to stay mad at Seth for long, but it was embarrasing how much I wanted an explanation from Seth so I can forgive him, _any_ explanation.

"I need to tell you something really important Cathy." Seth's never sounded so serious.

"What?" I had ot fight the urge to hug him back.

"Um.......you see.......I'm not exactly........._human_."

Huh? What was he talking about?

I suddenly realised that we were the only people on the beach, the others were probably chased away by the sudden weather change.

"I'm not supposed to tell you till much later, but I'm a.........." I could feel Seth struggling with what he was going to say.

"I'm a werewolf." The words tumbled out, all tangled and rushed.

"What?" Had I missed something there?

I could tell from the way he was staring at me that he was not kidding.

"_What?!" _I repeated dumbly, not beleiving what I was hearing – this had better not be some huge prank.

"And that 'bitch' back there was my sister." I think that was supposed to sound reassuring.

I felt as if I was about to choke.

Seth's _sister?!_

I was just about to forgive him, and now he tells me that he was naked in the forest with his _sister_?!

Seth read my expression.

"Well, you see, when we phase into a wolf, we have to take off our clothes..and....it's nothing really, that's one of the annoying things."

Oh. _Oh_.

I bit my lips so hard they went numb.

Should I forgive him? Seth? This werewolf that runs around _naked_?

I'd known the answer all along, but I just didn't want to admit it – I would have forgiven Seth for any excuse he gave me, I didn't just have a crush on him, I _loved_ him,_ that's _why it hurt so much to see him in the forest with someone else.

I relaxed against Seth's hug.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"Guess so." I mumbled against his chest.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"So you don't even care if I explode into a huge wolf every night?"

He pulled me back so he could look me in the eye.

"Well, as long as you're still as handsome........" I smiled.

Seth's huge grin spread across his as he picked me up and spun me around.

"You're the _best_ Cathy!" He told me as he finally let me down and hugged me again.

I laughed. "I know."

**Okay! Sorry that was a bit short, but anyway, what do you think should happen next? I've got something planned but I'd love to hear what you guys think. Actually, guess what? The next chapter will be dedicated to the person with the best idea! So please get your reviews in!**

**Lols. Snowyflake.**


End file.
